


Coffee Flavored Kiss

by stormoftara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, MC is you, MC's gender is never defined, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormoftara/pseuds/stormoftara
Summary: You and Jaehee are opening up a Cafe together, but all you really want is for her to realize her feelings for you.





	

You were taking a leisurely stroll down the street, smiling to yourself as you looked at the trees, listening to the sweet melody the birds tweeted out. You were quite tired, as it had been a long day. Who knew that opening up a cafe would be so much work? You didn't think you could do something like this by yourself, never mind have fun doing it. But she made your world burst into color with just her smile. Your precious Jaehee.

Your phone rumbled in your pocket. You swiped open the unlock screen to see you had a new message on the RFA app. You opened it up to see it was from Jaehee. Your smile grew wider. 

 

Jaehee: I hope you can come over for a visit today? I finished with all my meetings for today, and I miss you.

The way she typed was very cute, still a bit formal at times, but she was starting to loosen up more and more. You supposed that she was still feeling the effects of being Jumin’s assistant for so long. 

You: I actually just finished meeting with some distributors, I can see you now. :)

While Jaehee had been handling most of the business end of things, you still had plenty to do. You were pretty persuasive, which is what made you so good at convincing party guests to the RFA parties, so you helped make deals with several coffee bean distribution companies today. You had even convinced them to lower the prices. Jaehee would be thrilled to hear about that, with the new lowered budget, perhaps you could afford the new espresso machine now? 

Jaehee: Yes, now would be lovely. Hurry though, the news said the weather might turn bad.

You had been looking so intently at your phone that you hadn't noticed how dark the sky was becoming, and it was only mid-afternoon. Big, wet drops of rain began falling. You shoved your phone back in your pocket and started to sprint.

You should have watched the news this morning, you should have brought an umbrella. Now you were soaking wet and miserable. The rain fell in heavy sheets as you ran the last few blocks to Jaehee's apartment. You ran up the stairs, shivering as you knocked on her door.

“Hello,” Jaehee started speaking as she opened the door, but was silenced when she saw pitiful you standing there, your hair still dripping water onto the ground. 

You gave her a small laugh and a half smile. “I forgot my umbrella.”

“Come in. You must take a shower and change clothes immediately. I can't have my partner getting sick.” Jaehee ushered you inside, your heart giving a slight flutter at her calling you her partner. You knew she only meant business partner, but the thought of actually dating her someday filled you with joy. You weren't going to push her, you decided to let her discover her true feelings little by little, just as you had.

She led you to the bathroom. You quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. The warm steamy water washed over your body, refreshing you. You didn't take too long, despite how good the warm water felt. You didn't want to keep Jaehee waiting for too long. 

You dried off with some fluffy white towels. You quickly realized you couldn't change back into your wet clothes. You hung them up to dry, and called out. “Jaehee?” 

There was no answer.

You wrapped yourself in a towel, putting your hair up in another one so you wouldn't drip any more water on the floor. You walked out of the bathroom, and you could smell the scent of fresh coffee being brewed. You headed into the kitchen. Jaehee was standing there, using a French Press you had bought her as a gift. “Smells good.” You said, standing in the doorway.

Jaehee turned to you, her eyes wide, now much clearer without the glasses she used to wear. You didn't understand her expression at first, then you remembered your state of undress. Jaehee had never seen you like this before, and a red blush was glowing on her face. You couldn't help but to giggle. “Can I borrow something to wear?”

“I'm sorry, I was so focused on making you a warm cup of coffee to warm you up, I forgot you had nothing to wear.” Jaehee turned her face away, clearly too embarrassed to look at you. Jaehee was just too adorable.

“It's okay, I'm happy you are using the French Press I bought you.” You were teasing her a bit by changing the subject, you kind of loved how she blushed deeper every time she happened to gaze at you. If you could stay like this a bit longer, you didn't mind.

“Oh, yes, but let me grab you something to change into.” She rushed past you into her room, her arm briefly rubbing against yours as she did. Her accidental touch sent a shiver down your spine. You were trying to tease her, but damn, it was really you who had fallen for her.

Jaehee returned with a shirt and pair of shorts you had never seen her wear before. You went into the bathroom to change, laughing as you unfolded the shirt. “Meerkat Contest ‘15,” was printed on the front. No wonder she never wore it. The shorts were black and a bit snug. You looked at yourself in the mirror. You still looked cute, despite the silly shirt.

When you exited the bathroom, you spotted Jaehee carrying a tray with coffee and cookies on it into the living room. “I thought you might be hungry.” She said, looking at you as you followed her. “I don't want you skipping meals because we are so busy opening the cafe.”

“I wouldn't dare skip a meal! The last thing I want is for you to worry about me.” You proudly declared. Before you became best friends with Jaehee, you had more than once forgotten to eat a meal, but now? Now you always ate. The look of pain on her face whenever you did forget was too much to bear.

“I'm so glad to hear that. I thought we could enjoy a snack and watch one of Zen’s old musicals?” Jaehee set the tray on her coffee table. You picked up one of the cups, admiring the floral pattern printed on it, and sank into the comfy couch. Jaehee put a DVD in and started playing it. Her television wasn't very large, but you didn't mind. You could still see Zen’s performance just fine. 

Jaehee settled into the couch on your right side. She was sitting closer than she normally would. She curled her long slender legs under herself, as she took a sip of her coffee and gave a small sigh of contentment. You pondered if she had done that on purpose, or if she didn't even realize how close to you she was sitting. Slowly, you were closing the gaps between your hearts.

You sipped on your coffee and ate some of cookies. Together they tasted delicious. You bet that Jaehee had selected these cookies specifically for this coffee. That was so like her, always thinking of the little details no one else would notice.

You watched the musical together. Jaehee was enraptured by Zen’s amazing skills. You found yourself looking more and more at her instead of the television. The look of glee on her face, the small smiles she gave whenever Zen was on stage, it was all so cute. Whenever she smiled, you felt like all the stress you had evaporated. 

Your stomach full of cookies and warm coffee, you felt yourself growing tired. The noise of the rain pattering against the window certainly didn't help. It was such a soothing sound. You gently lowered yourself against Jaehee's side. She gave a small noise when she felt you leaning against her.

“Is this okay?” You asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“No, no, it's fine, you just surprised me is all.”

You felt yourself dozing off, Jaehee's warmth soaking into as you leaned into her. It was just so comfortable. You hardly noticed as she wrapped an arm around you. She started idly playing with your drying hair. You gave a little grin. Everything about this just felt so right.

The musical ended in what felt like no time at all, although it had been almost two hours. You sleepily sat up, rubbing your eyes as you did so. Your eyes met with Jaehee's. Her eyes were such a warm color, they reminded you of honey. You lifted one hand, brushing aside a stray strand of hair that had fallen on her face.

“You look really pretty with your hair growing out.” You stated happily.

Jaehee blushed again. You couldn't get enough of that wonderful expression she wore whenever you complimented her. “Oh, thank you. You, you are very pretty too.” Her words were nervous as she stuttered through her sentence.

You felt a pang within your heart. You wanted to kiss her so badly, you weren't sure if you could control yourself anymore. You brought your hand to her chin, and slowly pulled her closer, leaning in yourself. She didn't resist, and instead closed her eyes. Your lips met.

Coffee. She tasted like coffee. A bit bitter, a bit sweet. 

It was amazing. A shiver went down your spine. You didn't want this moment to end. Eventually though, you pulled away. Jaehee's face was flushed, but she was smiling.

“You really feel that way about me?” Jaehee said, her smile still there, despite the nervous tone.

“Of course I do! You, you are all I've ever wanted.” You smiled as brightly as you could.

This time it was Jaehee who brought a hand to your face, pulling you back in. Your lips met again. Yes, this was all you had ever wanted.


End file.
